RDxJude To:Donnie
by Go-Vicky-Go
Summary: Robert Downey Jr. X Jude Law. Português-BR. Capítulos curtinhos e meigos.Ótimo pros vagabundos. Sem comentários, leia. Seja feliz.  qq


**Idioma:** Português. U3u NO TRANSLATION FOR U GAIZ. KEEP OFF!

**Pares:** Top!Jude x Bottom!Robert

**Warnings:** Homossexualidade e mature content. 8D Q

A/N: É, é uma fanfic em português. *couro de aleluia ao fundo* ...eu estou super orgulhosa porque fiz algo que prestasse pelo menos. Fiz essa mísera fanfic pra Donnie. u3u Eu volto a pedir que me desculpem pela minha safadeza e insanidade quando eu tô escrevendo.

De qualquer maneira, eu imploro por misericórdia, e se você está lendo isso...não me chute. PELO AMOR DE DEUS. –qq

Eunãoseiquetítuloponhonissoné(?

Bom, eu precisei postar em capítulos. Motivo: O meu está com algum problema e eu não sei explicar o que é, de qualquer maneira. São curtinhos

espere pela continuação que não vai demorar. X3

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

Rob?

* * *

><p>Foi a primeira coisa que ele pode ouvir assim que pegou o telefone. "Jude..."<p>

"Está ocupado?"

"Em cima da TV." Ele completou com uma gargalhada rápida.

"Pode vir aqui em casa? Preciso mostrar uma coisa."

**. . .**

* * *

><p>Trinta minutos. . .<p>

* * *

><p>Trinta minutos no máximo, foi o tempo que Robert levou para chegar até lá, e Jude pode ouvir os passos. Antes que o outro pudesse bater; a porta foi aberta em um movimento rápido. "Jude! Droga! Você quase me matou de susto!"<p>

"Eh, eu prometo ser mais cuidadoso."

Ele deixou um sorriso surgir enquanto puxou rapidamente Robert para dentro. "E então...o que vai me mostrar?"

"Calma. Eu vou te mostrar."

Jude então levou uma das mãos para os olhos dele e usou a outra para guiá-lo até o quarto.

"Já posso ver agora?"

"Shh— ainda não."

Quando ambos chegaram, Jude trancou silenciosamente a porta e tirou a mão que anteriormente estava cobrindo os olhos dele.

" Nossa — isso é— você finalmente limpou o seu quarto! Mesmo?"

"Não é isso, Rob!" Ele guiou a mão novamente para o rosto dele e continuou em silêncio por algum tempo. "...Eu vou mostrar algo...bem melhor."

Jude se aproximou casualmente para mais perto, levando uma mão carinhosa para o rosto dele, manteve os olhos azuis intensos na direção do outro por algum tempo. Robert não soube o que fazer, de qualquer maneira, ele não queria fugir. Ele pode somente fechar os olhos.

Então, lábios quentes foram pressionados contra o pescoço de Robert, subindo lentamente até chegarem aos ouvidos dele— aquilo era estranhamente... Agradável; Jude pode assistir como o rosto do parceiro ficava em um tom avermelhado a cada movimento. "Você está gostando disso..." Ele sussurrou contra o rosto de Robert, mas ele não conseguiria responder; não quando ambos estavam tão perto.

Robert assentiu fechando os olhos para tentar fugir daquela sensação, mas ele não pode. Porque antes que ele tentasse reagir, os lábios do loiro entraram em contato com os dele. Os olhos dele foram rapidamente desviados para onde as mãos de Jude estavam agora; e sem dúvida, sem pudor, indubitavelmente, elas estavam –sim, estavam mesmo– sendo guiadas para as calças dele. E o pior disso tudo, não parecia nada ruim.

Mas antes que Rob deixasse aquela sensação tomar conta dele, sentiu o amigo o empurrando para mais perto da cama... e por um momento, ele se deu conta do que ambos estavam fazendo, ou planejando fazer... Ele recuou.

Mas isso não parou Jude que voltou a segurá-lo firmemente pelo ombro, ele parecia incrivelmente seguro do que queria, e o que ele queria era Robert. "Jude?"... "Jude!O que você está fazendo? " Foram com essas palavras que ele conseguiu a atenção do outro, bom, pelo menos por algum tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . <strong>

* * *

><p><span>AC: Cara, eume odeio por ter escrito isso u3u Droga. Escrever em português me deixa com tanta vergonha...Deus. Q Mas tive que escrever isso, se não a minha mulher me matava né ow? É isso aê. Q Não quero saber se você me odeia por ter lido isso seu bando de fia da puta. Não escrevi pra agradar vocês. RIARIAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRAIRIA. MAS É ISSO AE. VALEU GALERA Q

Esperem por mais e sejam felizes. TÁ? Q


End file.
